A Drunk never Lies
by AngelFeathers
Summary: Hakkai and Gojyo try to help an upset Goku... Read on ^^;; (I'm horrible at summaries)


A Drunk never Lies

by AngelFeathers  
a.k.a MoonAngel  


Silliness and fluff alert! =)

I wrote the dialogue of this one night, to kill the urge of pulling my hair out while writing my previous untitled drama⁄angst ficcy. The next few days I wrote the dialogue into a ficcy... =) It's dealing with drunk characters. Original, huh? x.X; Pairings are Sanzo⁄Goku, Gojyo⁄Hakkai, but this fic is mainly about Sanzo and Goku. Gojyo and Hakkai are already in a relationship!~ lol... I _had _to, they are just perfect together. ^_^;;

Shounen-ai warnings apply, do NOT read if you don't like it!

Mistakes are mine (not that I like them!). Characters too!~ Yeah _right. _*sighs*  


oOoOoOoOo  
  


"Goku!" Hakkai called out, pausing at the door as he looked at the figure on the bed in confusion. The boy sat in the middle of the bed, a blanket clutched tightly around him, covering himself from head to toe. The only thing that told Hakkai it was Goku under those covers was the messy brown hair sticking out from above the cream coloured blanket.

"Goku... What are you--" he trailed off as Goku shifted a little, a muffled sob escaping from beneath the blankets. He frowned in concern. "Goku, why are you crying?"

Gently he peeled away the covers with no resistance, to reveal a dishevelled Goku who wore a smile that did not quite touch his golden eyes. "I-I'm not crying, Hakkai, don't worry."

But the the dry trails of tears on his face told a different story altogether.

Hakkai smiled, sitting beside the boy. "You can't lie to me." Saying that, he lightly traced a dried path that a tear left in its wake. "What's wrong?"

Immediately, the smile faded and Goku looked away, tears pooling in the golden eyes. "I-It's nothing much really... I... I know Sanzo cares for me, b-but sometimes, he just gives me the impression that... that I'm a nuisance and he's better off, without me. I-I don't want that."

Hakkai shook his head, stroking the brown hair. "Don't say that... Sanzo loves you deeply. Just that being him, he would never admit his feelings outright."

"Really?" Goku looked back to Hakkai, hope plain in his voice.

"Yes, I'm very sure. So don't cry, okay?"

Goku broke into a smile, a genuine one, though it was still tinged with uncertainty. "Okay. But I guess it'll be great to hear him admit something for once."  


oOoOoOoOoOo  


"You look so beautiful when you're deep in thought," Gojyo remarked, looking spell bound at his lover who stood by the window, rays of sunlight casting a golden glow around the slender figure.

When he got no reply ten seconds after, he got off the bed in concern, moving to hug his silent lover from behind. Hakkai seemed to come alive with his touch, chuckling and covering the hands he locked around slim waist with his own. Nuzzling the back of Hakkai's neck, Gojyo asked, "What's wrong?"

Hakkai leaned back into the embrace with a faint smile, staring out into the horizon, watching the sun descend behind the mountains. "Goku's upset. I found him crying today, saying that he wished Sanzo would admit his feelings."

Gojyo huffed and said teasingly, "You're so worried about that little monkey, you forget about me."

That made Hakkai burst into laughter, turning around to face smirking Gojyo. "I can't help worrying, you know that. And how could I possibly forget you?"

With that he pressed closer and captured the mouth of the half youkai, startling Gojyo when he slipped his tongue between the slightly parted lips. Though it wasn't more than a heartbeat later that Gojyo was returning the kiss in equal fervour.

"Ah..." Gojyo breathed, breaking away and trailing kisses to his lover's left ear. "Maybe we could help Goku."

Hakkai shuddered when Gojyo gently nibbled on his earlobe, licking a sensitive area just beneath it. "Hmm?"

"You know the saying that drunks don't tell lies," Gojyo whispered.

Hakkai's soft laughter breaks the silence and Gojyo pulled back, but his arms remained locked firmly around his lover.

"How can I not? I've first hand experienced," Hakkai said smiling, watching Gojyo's cheeks stain a light shade of crimson at the sentence. His lover smiled uneasily, bringing their foreheads together, allowing him to gaze right into glazed red eyes. "You sure it's a good idea?"

"Very, very sure. Just leave it to me." Gojyo kissed him again, a fierce one that left him gasping for air. Once apart, the half youkai threw a glance over to the bed, smirking. "Now let's say we take up the very tempting offer from the bed over there. It's looking far too neat."  


oOoOoOoOo  


_Later on in the night..._  


"What's this?" Sanzo asked, brows raised in suspicion at the jars of wine standing innocently on the table.

Gojyo grinned. "I heard this inn has the best wine in this area, and after some persuasion I managed to get a discount on the wines," he said smugly, "So I was thinking, why not? Since we're here might as well drink more right? We've been travelling so long, won't hurt having a little wine party, lighten up a bit."

"Yeah!" Goku exclaimed, beaming, "I can drink too, right? Right? Right, Sanzo?"

The appearance of Sanzo's paper fan wasn't one bit surprising.

Goku frowned, sinking back into his seat, wondering where the fan came from.

Hakkai sat smiling, worried at his lover's plan (doesn't sound that plausible to him), yet hoping at the same time it would work.  


_15 minutes later..._

Hakkai was still smiling, drinking from his cup.

Gojyo was drinking, eyes glued on the monk.

Goku was playing with the wine cup, drinking some, stealing glances at Sanzo.

Sanzo was drinking slowly in oblivion.  


_Another 15 minutes later..._

Hakkai was still drinking, but had moved else where having a friendly chat with the innkeeper, at the same time keeping an eye on the situation from the corner of his eyes.

Gojyo was drinking, feeling a little bored, eyes still on Sanzo.

Goku was looking slightly flushed, and happy.

Sanzo was drinking slowly in oblivion.  


_Another 15 minutes later..._

Hakkai was still drinking, still having a friendly chat with the innkeeper, and his wife.

Gojyo was drinking, feeling a little bored, eyes on Sanzo, drifting to Hakkai at times.

Goku was flushed, happy but bored, and pouring himself more wine. Apparently, no one stopped him.

Sanzo was still drinking, face looking a little red.  


_Another 15 minutes later..._

Hakkai was still drinking, still having a friendly chat with the innkeeper, his wife, and playing with their children.

Gojyo was drinking, slightly flushed, feeling a little bored and irritated, eyes hardly on Sanzo. As a matter of fact, they were on Hakkai three quarters of the time.

Goku was flushed, very happy, and seeing double.

Sanzo though a little flushed, was still in oblivious to what's going on, deep in thought and drinking from his cup.  


_Another 15 minutes later..._

Hakkai returned to the table after saying goodnight to the friendly folks he chatted with... to find Gojyo missing, Goku staring and poking at his own wine cup like it was some alien object, and Sanzo, looking flushed but not behaving one bit drunk. He sighed, smiling at the scene, placing down his own cup on the wooden table.

Somehow, he had expected things to turn out this way. Maybe, not with a tipsy Goku, a missing Gojyo and a barely drunk Sanzo who seemed oblivious to everything, but he knew his lover's plan would go astray. Speaking of astray, where _was _Gojyo?

Just as the question popped into his mind, arms slid round him, pulling him into a crushing embrace from behind. "Gotcha."

"G-Gojyo," he stuttered, protesting as his red-haired lover began getting intimate in public. "You're drunk..." he added in amusement.

"Not drunk," Gojyo retorted, frowning, "I _never _get drunk."

The heat on his face grew as his lover shamelessly groped around. He was glad the inn was close to empty, being this late in the night. But he didn't know what to feel seeing the innkeeper's wife staring at their direction, blushing.

"Did I ever told you how beautiful you are?" came his lover's husky voice, followed by soft drunken laughter. "...Roses are red, violets are blue... you look so sweet, can I _eat_ you?"

"I never knew drunks were capable of doing poems," Hakkai said in surprise as he was spun round to face Gojyo, "Actually, I never knew _you_ knew anything about poems."

"I'm so hurt..." Gojyo said frowning, a thumb tracing Hakkai's lips. "Your lips look so delicious anyway."

And kissed him, hard.  


oOoOoOoOo  


Goku was sitting on the bench, his wine cup abandoned, watching the whole scene in silent fascination. Feeling warm and lonely after Gojyo started kissing Hakkai like there was no tomorrow, he got off the bench and moved across to sit next to Sanzo.

Casting a glance at the still kissing couple, he looked to to Sanzo with huge pleading eyes.

"What is it?" Sanzo scowled after noticing that Goku's puppy eyes were turned on him.

"Do... Do my lips look delicious too?"

Sanzo, already feeling slightly light headed, looked down at Goku, seeming to consider the option of kissing the boy. He turned away with a frown after a few seconds, wondering why he even started considering an option such as that.

"No."

Huge golden eyes brimmed with hurt. "You don't love me."

"I didn't say that."

Goku crawled closer, moving onto Sanzo lap. "Kiss me?"

Sanzo doesn't react, doesn't say anything.

Goku broken heatedly hung his head, his hands gripping the front of Sanzo's shirt tighter. "You don't love _me_," he said sadly in a small voice.

A heart wrenching sob came from Goku. Sanzo sighed at the sight, using his fingers to tilt the boy's head up. Wide glistening eyes regarded him, tears spilling down the edges. Red lips trembled, begging to be kissed.

"Sanzo...?" Goku whispered dazedly as Sanzo's soft lips descended on his, a slow long kiss that caused a warmth to spread over his entire being. He moaned, enjoying the sensation, feeling so comfortable and safe. Sleep beckoned him and he tried hard to fight it though deep inside he knew it was one futile battle.  


oOoOoOoOo  


Gojyo groaned. "That monkey fell asleep."

"You're not drunk?" Hakkai asked when Gojyo stopped his 'administrations' of all the sudden, half thankful yet slightly disappointed.

"I told you, love, I never get drunk. Especially with such weak wine."

"Right. I'll try to keep that in mind." Hakkai chuckled, his mind already conjuring images of a drunk Gojyo making a fool of himself during his first confession. "Somehow I knew your plan won't work right from the beginning."

Gojyo snorted. "I can't believe Goku got drunk when I told him not to."

"I can't believe you left the table when I told you not to."

"Well, you left!"

Hakkai smiled, looking at the monk and the sleeping youkai in his arms. "Let's just hope Goku wakes up remembering that kiss."

Gojyo sighed, looking over at the table. He tensed all of the sudden and shifted uneasily.

"What's wrong?"

"...I don't like that look Sanzo's giving me."

"What look?" Hakkai glanced over curiously.

"_That_ look."

"You meanthatglare."

"Right." The half youkai quickly dragged his lover towards the staircase, giving the monk a nervous smile and a wave. "Let's go, I don't want to be a target for Sanzo's shooting practice."

Hakkai laughed as his lover led him up the staircase. He took a final glance to the situation below and caught Sanzo gazing fondly down at Goku, a faint smile on his lips.

Love, there was; he knew. It was far too clear. If only Sanzo would admit it, perhaps all will be better.  
  


~Owari~  


Comments? ^o^

By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous ficcies!! =) Luv ya all! Okay, off I go into hibernation now...


End file.
